Clarity
by saki-girlie
Summary: It's college years for Sakura and Tomoyo, but Sakura has memories that are coming back to her about Sayoran, but she didn't expect Sayoran to come back as well ...


Clarity  
Characters: ©CLAMP  
Written by: Saki   
  
The breeze was cool as its shivering embrace upon whomever it touched, would make them quiver, burrowing deep underneath their skin. The moon was full as stars flooded the sky, violently falling from their original places every now and then, while you could catch a glimpse of a passing by jet once in a while if you kept your eyes way up high. Leaves rattled as wind whistled through them, causing some to fall to their last stop on the ground beneath them as the others stayed where they were and shrilled their harmonious songs.  
  
Below stood a young girl holding a book in her hand, her mind deep into the words, trying not to miss a thing. Her hair was russet and lay upon her shoulders with a few undulates upon her head.  
  
She leaned her head up and smiled as she pushed a few waving strands in front of her face back behind her ear as her jade eyes sparkled when it caught the sheen of the moon and stars. She closed her book and set it in her book bag that lay on the ground beside of her.  
  
The young girl took one last glimpse up into the sky and smiled a bit, she still had the memories to push her on in life. Nothing could hold her back with those, but now that half of them have gone, it was hard for her to go back.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" A sophisticated feminine voice shouted out from the darkness.  
  
Sakura turned around and faced the body to match the voice.  
  
"Sakura-Chan! Here you are!" She was out of breath as she knelt forward and placed her hands on her knees as her long wavy black hair fell around her. She gasped for breath as she leaned her head up smiling brightly through the darkness.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura smiled, "It's gotten late hasn't it?" She took a quick fleeting look at her watch and nodded.  
  
"We should get back to campus!" Tomoyo leaned up erect and grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm and began walking slowly.  
  
The memories came back to her as Tomoyo had her arm.  
  
*** "Return to the form. you were destined to be!" She lifted her wand as the symbol of magic formed underneath her feet as she hoisted her wand up high and slammed it down as the wind picked up carelessly around her.  
  
Her wand found resting in mid air as the form of the card was seen and its structure was being locked away once more, to be controlled under the power of Clow magic. ***  
  
Those memories could never be replaced, Sakura said to herself, but somehow, most of them were forgotten deep inside of the young woman. As she matured, those recollections of what she once knew were taken over by all that she needed to be to succeed. There was no more time in her life to spend with Kero-kun anymore. He was in the dorm these days lying lazily like prior, but without Sakura, for she was much too busy with her college studies.  
  
The most tender of memories was being pushed back and back more as she began making room for newer memories was the remembrance of Sayoran, the one whom loved and cared for Sakura the most, even though she never quite forgot about him, but all the times they had together and how the Clow Cards slowly brought their blooming love into full blossom. That was all changed when Sayoran had left in the end though.  
  
Sakura was now a full-fledged young woman, developing more and more into a mature adult.  
  
As they made their way to the campus, Tomoyo seemed a bit pushy wanting to leave Sakura alone for some reason as she opened the door.  
  
"You have that sciences exam soon don't you, Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo asked as she pushed her into the room.  
  
"Uhh." Sakura didn't know how to respond with the other's reactions but she slowly nodded answering her.  
  
"And since I don't have that course, you might want to have some time to spend alone ands study, ne?" Tomoyo smiled slightly impishly.  
  
Sakura nodded once more as she watched her best friend leave their dorm and shut the door behind her.  
  
"What has gotten into Tomoyo-Chan?" She asked herself as she made her way around the couch into the bedroom as she threw her backpack roughly onto the floor.  
  
She slowly began to undo her collar and take off her first layer of uniform as she heard a soft patter of footsteps in the living area of the dorm.  
  
"Uh." She let her hands slide down her figure straightening out her uniform once more as she slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the living area, "Hello?" She asked with a tiny voice looking around.  
  
"Sakura. Sakura-Chan." A rough masculine voice was heard in the room.  
  
Sakura jumped in fright and squealed, "Who are you!? You aren't supposed to be in a girl's dorm room!" She yelled at the voice of the person as she searched the room carefully, looking for the physical form of its carrier.  
  
"Sakura." It spoke once more.  
  
The voice was somewhat familiar in a way; she could picture some little boy with that tone, a young boy who grew into a man now, "Sayoran?" She whispered to herself.  
  
"Hai." The voice let out a small snicker as its form turned the corner and stared back deep into Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura was speechless as her mouth opened and her eyes widened and began to soften with tears, "Sayoran." She let out a smile as she let herself take control and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Glad to see me?" He chuckled and stood her up in front of him trailing his eyes up and down her body.  
  
Her cheeks began to flourish in pink as her stare turned to the ground, it was like he was a whole new person; he was so tall and handsome now.  
  
"I missed you..." A strong and gentle hand touched the bottom of her chin and lifted her head up to meet his stare. Their eyes locked.  
  
The young woman was speechless and didn't know what to say, her lips quivered some as tears of happiness trickled down her cheeks leisurely, "I missed you to." her lips enthused to outline those words.  
  
Sayoran smiled as he gazed his chocolate eyes into the jade of hers. Slowly, as though their bodies seemed to take over as their minds stopped, they moved closer to each other.  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a silent moan as their lips embraced together securely, she felt all tingly as a shiver crept up through her body as though something was traveling deep under her skin, yet without pain.  
  
Sayoran tightened his grip about the one he traveled so far to see once more, the one he loved. Tracing his hands down her spine and back down causing her to shudder.  
  
Sakura wasn't used to this, she never did it before. Her virgin lips opened up to Sayoran's tongue as it swiped along her lips. She gathered his sweet taste with her tongue. She didn't know what to do, so she let him lead her into the apex of contentment.  
  
The young man broke the kiss to look deeply into her jade eyes as his hands laid still on her hips, her hands still at her sides, not knowing where to go or what to do, "Do you want this?" He asked with a supple tone of voice.  
  
She slowly nodded, as she pressed closer to him, her hands wandering slowly up his sides, "Hai. Aishiteru Sayoran-kun, I missed you so much ." She leaned up onto her toes to his height to breathe softly and nibble on his earlobe.  
  
He closed his eyes as his hands found their way to her tailbone, tracing one finger up and down, tickling her. She let out a small giggle as she nipped gently on his earlobe still, she breathed softly into his ear as she trailed her nibbles down his neck to his collarbone.  
  
Leading her hands up to his neck, coiling like a snake slowly around him as she pulled herself closer to him, gathering his flavor as her lips found their way back to each other's mouths as their tongues grappled against one another.  
  
It was getting a bit tiring to stand up. Sayoran pushed against Sakura's body telling her in a silent way to move, causing her to step backwards towards her bedroom as his hands rubbed her lower back still, tickling her more.  
  
"Sayoran." She moaned under her breath as his hands found their way down to her ass and caressed as he laid her back slowly onto the bed, bouncing lightly when they met the top of it.  
  
"Do you want to do this?" He asked once more wanting her consent before doing anything else, anything that she would regret doing in the future.  
  
She nodded and smiled stirring her hands along his masculine chest, "I do," she whispered.  
  
He returned the smile back to her and leaned down caressing his lips along her neck as he nipped tenderly along her flesh, pinching with his teeth. He found his hands around to the collar of her blouse as his fingers fumbled with the buttons, undoing each and every one of them, as he slowly pushed it to either side of her revealing her upper body figure to him.  
  
She closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, moaning, "Sayoran-Kun." She called again.  
  
"Yes?" He asked through his nibbles as he tickled her chest with his cold fingers, tracing them down between her breasts.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He didn't respond as he unlatched her ashen bra and slowly pulled it off of her. She was getting a bit nervous, her face flourishing deeper pink now.  
  
"Don't be shy." He began as he lifted his head to meet hers as he lay atop of her, "It's only me." He smiled into her eyes and gently placed a kiss on her chin as he pushed his hand on her breast.  
  
She shook her head, "I . won't then."  
  
Both of their bodies were feeling something that was never felt before when they were younger or ever at all, none of them were satisfied with anyone else except each other.  
  
Sliding his male hands down her stomach between her thighs they stopped to unbutton her uniform skirt's belt and throw it to the side as he slid his hand underneath her skirt and teased with one finger down the hem of her panties, pushing around through the dampness.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly as they kissed passionately once more, their tongue pushing against each other as their flavors were being shared.  
  
Sakura could feel his fingers slide around making her body feel odd, feeling like it never felt before. With a slow steady hand, he slid her panties down her legs. She blushed and pulled her knees up.  
  
"Don't be shy," he repeated himself as he slid his hand across her knee and down her leg pushing them apart from the other.  
  
She didn't know how not to be shy, feeling like she did. She pressed her hands firmly against his chest once more and slowly slid off his shirt. Her eyes widened a bit as his hands stopped rubbing and a finger began to gradually slide through her succulence, her body feeling tight.  
  
He moved his fingers with a rhythm back and forth, keeping her moist, getting her used to the movement.  
  
Clasping her knees together once more as she tightens right around his fingers, the feeling in her body rose to the next level.  
  
Pushing a little bit harder and faster as he slid his fingers inside her deeper finding and pushing against appealing things, causing her to tighten and moan more as with the other hand, he pushed her legs apart once more.  
  
Sakura reached with one hand up to meet his face and laid it on his shoulder clenching him tightly as the feeling began to overcome her.  
  
"Want to go further?" He asked her.  
  
"All the way."  
  
He smirked and nodded leaning up more until their faces met, they nuzzled as they kissed. She could feel his stimulation as he leaned closer to her, without thinking she lead her hands down to his sides and undid his pants, pushing them off slowly and throwing them away.  
  
"All the way." She whispered repeating herself.  
  
Undoing and sliding off her skirt, he pushed her legs apart as his arousal brushed against her, feeling good.  
  
"Will it hurt?" She asked  
  
"A little."  
  
"Be gentle?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the contact of him to hit her, it didn't hurt at that moment, he was taking his time sliding only the tip gently in wanting her to get used to the feel. Once he thought she was ready, he lead the tip out and pushed it into her, deeper this time.  
  
"Ahhnn." She moaned. It hurt, but she didn't scream out her pain, she just held onto the blankets of her bed, pulling at them.  
  
He stopped midway, wanting her to get used to it. "Did I hurt you?" He asked as he stopped.  
  
She shook her head, "Not much."  
  
"This might then."  
  
She licked her own lips, moistening them waiting for the pain to surge throughout her body.  
  
"Tell me when," Sayoran spoke softly.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and hissed clenching her teeth as he began going deeper into her now, hitting the layer of her virgin-hood.  
  
She closed her eyes and held onto the bed sheets, clenching them in her grip as she whispered and bit down on her lip, "Now." She said.  
  
He did as she wanted and rammed through the membrane of her womanhood, breaking the barrier between them.  
  
She hissed louder and thrashed her head back moaning, "Ahhnn. Sayoran." It hurt as she felt the trickle of blood deep inside of her as his motions grew faster as he laired deeper inside. Her body began tightening around him, the pain decreasing as the feeling of pleasure began rising.  
  
Closing her eyes tightly as Sayoran leaned his face down and nipped at her lips, she tried to kiss him but her lips were shuddering from the thrusts and the tightening of her body.  
  
He stopped her lips from shuddering as he knelt down and kissed her gently, their breathing increasing as each other moaned their names.  
  
"Sayoran." The feeling was unbearable for her as it overcame her body.  
  
Sayoran felt the same as he moaned her name in her ear, "Sakura."  
  
"I . I." She let it out as she whipped her head back once more clenching tighter onto the bed sheets feeling the contracting deep inside of her grow more.  
  
He murmured as he held his hands forcefully on her hips, holding her to his rhythm.  
  
She bent her knees up and pushed into him as he pushed against her, going as deep as possible, his entire manhood deep inside of her interior femininity.  
  
They both caught their breaths a moment after as Sayoran's thrusts slowly came to cease.  
  
Sakura heaved a sigh of enjoyment as it ended and Sayoran left to her side.  
  
"Sayoran-Kun ."  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"Aishiteru . Sayoran-kun ." She smiled brightly at him and laid her head on his manly chest as her eyes began to close. He lifted his hand to her head and cuddled close to her, running a few fingers through her hair.  
  
"Aishiteru ." 


End file.
